A request to the moon
by FrancineSalla
Summary: Eles eram amigos faz um bom tempo. No tempo de colegial, ainda no Brasil. Um se mudou, outros brigaram, outros perderam o contato. Amores esquecidos, amizades antigas. Agora que se reencontram, terão que lidar com os amigos mudados, se apaixonar novamente? Enfrentar a juventude, as brigas constantes com os pais, as bebidas, as drogas, homossexualidade. Será que o amor prevalecerá?


"A request to the moon"

"Lua, antes de eu definitivamente deixar este lugar, n o sei quando, poderia conceder-me um nico e ltimo pedido? Lua, n o sei qual o motivo de ter tanta confian a em ti. Mas mesmo estando longe, voc me inspira confian a, necessito pedir-lhe uma nica coisa. Cuide bem dele."

Me chamo Francine Salla, tenho agora 18 anos. Morena, olhos castanhos escuros brilhantes, cabelos longos at abaixo do quadril preto azulado. Um corpo esbelto, talvez invejado por v rias garotas. Tenho um amor imenso por pandas, sou f de System of a Down e de Katy Perry. Atualmente moro em Los Angeles. Faz tr s anos que moro em Los Angeles... Contra minha vontade, acabei me acostumando. Mas irei voltar hoje para Brasil, meu pa s natal. Meus amigos antigos...

Cinco anos atr s...

~ Flashback ~

06 de Dezembro de 2012.

Tempos de colegial, eu tinha 13 anos. Eu participava de um grupo, era a l der dele, ele era conhecido em toda a escola como "Manolagem". No grupo haviam onze pessoas, meus amigos. Perdi o contato com eles, infelizmente. Eu era apaixonada por Douglas, um garoto do grupo. Desde 2011, havia sofrido muito por ele. E finalmente come amos a namorar em Outubro. Tinha uma amiga chamada Iara, ela era a cupida do nosso relacionamento, considerava-me como irm mais nova. E Douglas como se fosse o irm o mais velho.

Minhas tr s amigas, conhecidas como Karolayne, Alice e Amanda. As tr s sempre andavam juntas. Yasmin e Cleonara, eram melhores amigas e tamb m eram do nosso grupo. Elas brigavam igual c o e gato. Mas tudo bem. Nosso amigo Luiz Eduardo, o melhor amigo de Douglas. Eu no in cio o odiava, mas tudo bem. A Adrieli e a Bruna, as ltimas a entrarem no nosso grupo.

Como estava no final do ano, era costume de fazer uma brincadeira conhecida como "Amigo X". No dia n o houve aula, j estava tudo planejado para fazermos o Amigo X no col gio, e ap s isso irmos para a casa da minha av , onde almo ar amos e passar amos a tarde juntos. Fizemos o Amigo X na rua, n o era de se estranhar vindo do "Manolagem", afinal, eram todos loucos.

Logo fomos para a casa da minha av . S iriam Luiz Eduardo, Douglas, Iara e Adrieli do Manolagem. Minha m e ficaria l com a gente "supervisionando". Meu namoro com Douglas era escondido, eu era crian a demais para meus pais aceitarem.

Francine, vamos logo para a casa da sua av ! - Resmungou Iara

Okay Iara, vamos. De bike? - Perguntei

Sim, eu estou com a minha. Douglas est com o skate, voc tem a sua bike... Melhor...

Como vai todo mundo? - Indaguei ainda confusa

Douglas vai de skate, eu te levo de bike, Luiz Eduardo leva seu irm o... Fim

Ah sim, vamos

Fomos assim para a casa da minha av . Minha m e ficou para tr s com Adrieli, meus dois irm os e o namorado de Adrieli. Conversando lentamente.

Chegamos at a casa da minha av . Ela estava trabalhando, imagina, tr s "adolescentes" em uma casa sozinhos?

Vamos ver Mirai Nikki, amor? - Perguntou Douglas me puxando para o quarto onde havia um computador - Tranque a porta

Eu ri e tranquei a porta. Meu irm o estava jogando bola com Luiz Eduardo. E Iara foi tomar um banho.

Douglas colocou o anime, nos deitamos na cama e come amos a ver o anime. Douglas n o me deixava ver, nos beij vamos toda hora. At que algu m gritou.

"A m e da Francine chegou!"

Corremos, abrimos a porta e abrimos o port o.

Naquele tempo isso era uma "aventura". Foi divertido aquele dia.

Logo de tarde...

Douglas, Fran, posso conversar com voc s? - Perguntou Iara

Fechamos a porta e eu perguntei o motivo.

Francine, agora que voc come ou a namorar com Douglas, por que est t o estranha?

N o entendi o motivo da pergunta.

Como assim? - Perguntamos n s dois

Voc agora age sem pensar, mudou muito em apenas algumas semanas

Eu estou normal - Respondi

E voc , Douglas? Por que est t o... Idiota? Sei que quando voc finge ser idiota, apenas mais uma m scara para voc fingir a sua tristeza

Eu tamb m estou normal...

A conversa foi uma das piores que tive. Iara se declarou para mim, dizendo que gostava de mim desde 2011. E que n o ia desistir de mim. Eu j havia desconfiado, mas agora tinha plena certeza. Douglas havia dito que n o sabia os sentimentos dele por mim. N o sabia como amar... Enfim, foi uma coisa tensa. Mas foi o melhor momento que passamos juntos.

O ano passou, e logo chegou 2013. Logo em Maio, quando completei 14 anos.

A not cia de que eu viajaria com os meus pais para Los Angeles veio tona. Tive que ser obrigada a terminar com Douglas e sair do Manolagem as pressas. Eu chorei muito naquele dia.

~ Fim do Flashback ~

Ap s lembrar daquilo tudo, l grimas escorreram em meu rosto, novamente me peguei chorando. Levantei, limpei as l grimas e coloquei um sorriso no rosto. Hoje seria o dia em que eu talvez o reencontraria! Douglas talvez teria mudado... Mas... Eu tinha uma leve certeza de que eu seria novamente dele. Desta vez sem interrup es. Seriamos definitivamente felizes.

Filha, j terminou de arrumar suas malas? - Perguntou minha m e

Ela era igual a mim, s que tinha cabelos cacheados. Se chamava Sheila.

Sim m e, vou descer agora. Mas pe a para o Victor vir me ajudar, por favor - Pedi

Victor era o meu irm o. Ele tinha quinze anos. E fazia "sucesso" em Los Angeles.

Ele ma ajudou assim como pedido. Olhei para a casa que eu vivi por tr s anos, e dei um adeus. Dando quase gra as a Deus que iria sair dali. Meu pai j havia ido, juntamente com meus dois irm os, Gabriel e Arthur. Gabriel tem 10 anos, e Arthur cinco. Ou seja, eu era a mais velha.

Fomos eu, Victor e minha m e. Logo caiu a ficha.

NATHALIA! - Gritei

O que foi, Francine? - Perguntou minha m e

M e, eu n o posso deixar Nathalia - Eu comecei a chorar

Eu acho que ela vai ficar com os pais dela, vamos logo para o aeroporto filha, o avi o vai sair logo - Falou minha m e

N o... N o posso ir sem a Nathalia

Eu quase que apressadamente fui correndo at a casa de Nathalia. Ela era minha melhor amiga desde os meus onze anos de idade. Ela morava em Goi nia e veio para Los Angeles por mim! N o poderia deix -la. N o poderia mesmo.

Chamei ela, uma, duas, tr s vezes. At que ela veio me atender.

H m? Por que est arrumada, Francine?

Nath, sua idiota. Voc esqueceu que vou viajar hoje? Se arrume, minha m e paga sua passagem

Eu j comprei, idiota - Ela sorriu e me deu um beijo na bochecha e por impulso eu virei. Aquele beijo na bochecha acabou se tornando um selinho.

Rimos uma da outra e ela entrou para se arrumar. Bom, ela s precisava colocar o allstar.

E assim, fomos para o Aeroporto. Por sorte, o tr nsito nos ajudou e chegamos no aeroporto. No caminho de volta para o Brasil. Eu e Nath ficamos tagarelando a viagem toda. At nos cansarmos. Eu tinha adquirido um sentimento por ela... Talvez um sentimento maior do que amizade. 


End file.
